The Drowned God
by LarausLorraine
Summary: He had many other names, his oldest had been Percy and his newest is The Drowned God. Drabbles of God Percy meeting people of the Song of Ice and Fire he finds interesting. Rated M for sexual themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The drowned god had always favored the strong, it was known by all the ironborn who rode among the water. Sometimes he formed into large waves moving ships of all sizes, other times he was a sea of tranquility, rarely did the Drowned God ever gain a human form.

He appeared usually in the shape of a man, windswept hair filled with salt, the same translucent skin of the dead who floated in his waters and the deepest dark blue eyes anybody could gaze upon.

His frame was deceiving, looking as a man who had only a living of swimming in the waves.

He was beautiful truly, for the ironborn to gaze upon this man was rare as ever. The old tales only mentioned his form a few times across the centuries.

Thus now there was to be a third time his form was to be seen, Yara knew that the words describing him did no justice as he stood there sitting on a crate upon her ship.

His hair was windswept black as night, his skin was glittering wet white as snow, his eyes staring at her in its haunting blue. His lips were decorated blue, his clothes were soaked and old as well.

Leather leggings clung to his muscular legs, a black tunic held no form around his sleek body, his feet were naked to the wood and cold air. A seven of leather cords were around his throat, all faded beads in the light of the torches.

Yara watched him wearily as he slowly stood up from the boxed crate, many of her men were watching them wearily.

"Yara Greyjoy." his voice held a rough and wet sound to it, as if he had experienced salt water down his throat to burn in his lungs.

"What brings the Drowned God here?" her voice was steele and strong as he gave her a pretty grin.

"I came out of curiosity," he was now sitting on the band of wood preventing anybody from falling off the side of the ship, he gestured to the spot next to him.

Yara steadily walked over and leaned against it, her eyes never leaving the deity in front of her as he looked forward.

"You see Yara there is a war coming soon, between the dead and the living." he turned his head to peer at her through his wet curls. "Its funny how similar it is to the war I fought myself."

That perked her attention, even just standing before the deity was to gain her names among history, but to actually learn about the god was huge.

"You experienced a war?" she asked.

"Yes, before this world I once was a son of a god far more powerful than myself." he mused out loud. "There was a war where the dead spilled onto the world and destroyed the living, my father had decided to flood the world up to the sky. I survived of course, I watched my father and his kin disappear. I had watched the world gain a new, and then I decided to create you my ironborn."

"Why are you telling me this?" her voice was a bit soft.

"Because I am tired of watching the filthy land clingers try to convert My people." he hissed out with venom, the waves began to move a bit faster hitting the sides of Yara's ships.

"You are my ironborn, I drowned for you to rise and take everything such as She took everything from me, and you Yara Greyjoy will pillage the world just as I had made you to."

Yara watched with wide eyes as the deity slipped out a giggle and leaned back, his arms spread wide out. He slipped from the ship and plunged headfirst into the salt and water below.


	2. Chapter 2

Theon Greyjoy

The sand was cold when he finally laid on the beach after leagues of swimming from the sinking ship, his throat was sore from seawater yet it still felt worse as his emotions took the best of him.

He had failed Yara, his sister was now a captive of their Uncle and he had ran off with his tail between his legs.

He let out a shaky sob as a familiar voice whispered in his head.

Oh Reek.

Run along Reek like the pet you are.

Reek.

Reek.

Reek.

Reek.

Re-

"Are you dead?"

The sudden voice broke his mental attack, Theon sat up suddenly looking up at the man standing before him.

He had only heard of the description from Yara herself, The Drowned God.

The one he had been blessed to in front of his father and sister, her words didn't do justice.

A dark eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Y-your The Drowned God." His teeth clattered out.

"A pity you survived." A sigh escaped blue lips.

Theon shivered as he stood up before the deity, dark blue eyes watched his move like a hawk.

"It's always the cowards who survive."

Theon winced at the cruel words and swallowed as best as he could. It sunk into him deeply as the Drowned God looked at him with discernment in his eyes, no matter how much he reached out he would never be one of the ironborn.

He had too much Stark in him, the old gods were sunk deep into his bones.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice rough as the other's.

"Even if you are a coward, you will save Yara." The god said.

"You'll have to find someone else." Theon began trudging down the beach, ignoring the silent being following.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"So you are running away to nowhere?"

"So what if I am."

"I met a man once, he ran away from his home to survive with his sisters'. Pretty cute man he was."

"How is this helping you?"

"It's a clue."

"A clue for what?"

The deity looked over and stared right at you with a smirk on his lips.

"Spoilers."

"Talking me to death isn't going to help Yara, save her yourself."

"I can't."

"Why?" Theon stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"It's against the rules, that is why I am sending you instead."

"Why not one of the others?! As you said I am a coward!" Theon shouted. "I am not even a true ironborn."

"Yes you are, you were born by my domain and came from my domain. I created you just the same as I had with your sister and brothers', yes you are a coward Theon Greyjoy but even cowards can man up."

Theon looked down at the shining sand, his eyebrows were drawn together in a frown, his God watched him with a neutral gaze a hand fiddling with a worn bead with an outline of a pinetree.

"I had a friend… she face an entire army by herself and fell with bravery to save her family.

Yara is so much like her."

"What was her name?" Theon looked up to meet those ancient eyes.

"Thalia…" there was so much sadness in his voice. "Save your family Theon."

"I will have to fight my family."

"It's a harsh choice but it is one we have to fight for."

Theon steeled himself, he looked closed his eyes and took a deep breath opening them again.

"Ok."

A bright smile stretched across that pale face, he felt his heart stutter at it.

"I am going home, to Make them rescue Yara with me." He got a nod in return, he turned away from the god, heading more inland.

"Oh and Theon." He paused at the call and turned around.

"Going inland never works out for the ironborn, please stay by the sea."

A look of concern was resting on the man's face, with a nod Theon continued onward.

"Be safe, Theon Greyjoy." The God kept watch as the man headed off all the while walking backwards into the sea.


End file.
